


Office Job

by proceduralpassion87



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, It gets smutty, Oral Sex, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceduralpassion87/pseuds/proceduralpassion87
Summary: Kristen gets herself into a bit of trouble while trying to apologize to OA.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/OA Zidan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Office Job

OA and Kristen always had a rule. Never take your work home and never take home to work. It was a vital agreement in the interest of maintaining their marriage and professionalism. When they were at home, they were husband and wife. And when they were at work, they were simply colleagues. It was just easier like that.

Life hadn’t been without bumps in the road and the occasional life-threatening occurrence, but the both of them had progressed tremendously as the years passed. What started off as stolen glances eventually transitioned into a deep love and admiration for one another, which of course led to their ultimate marriage. Now, they were blessed with twin daughters and learning how to balance work, marriage, and parenthood altogether. 

After Jubal left for a prestigious position at the Interpol office in London, OA was offered a promotion as his successor, the FBI assistant special agent in charge role. Meanwhile, Kristen had just finished developing an innovative software that provided purely digital workflows between the New York FBI Field Office and surrounding NYPD offices as a means of sharing information between departments in a seamless fashion. Not too long before that, she had finally acquired her PhD in Algorithms, Combinatorics, and Optimization. Of course, she accomplished this on top of being a mother and field agent already.

It definitely wasn’t easy but it was hard for Kristen to feel pity for herself when this is what she wanted. She swore to herself that she would make it work. Being an agent. Being in school. Being a wife. Being a mother. And she did it. She had continued to somehow balance her many hats because they were all things important to her. And that was what ultimately kept her going. That didn’t mean there were times she didn’t crumble under stress.

It was just a sock.

He’d probably accidentally dropped it on the way to the laundry room where he discarded the rest of his garments. It was unlike him to be messy or not clean up after himself.

But it was a stressful day for Kristen filled with 5 year old tantrums about not wanting to wear tights with their dresses, loads of work piled upon her desk, and not even an uttered word of appreciation from anyone for the duration of the day. No thank yous for cutting the crusts off PB&J sandwiches. No thank yous for holding the already full elevator. No thank yous for the promise of reading half a dozen case files for a colleague who was in need of “fresh eyes.”

It was just a damn sock, but it was the ignition point for one of the most explosive outbursts she’s ever had.

The argument wasn’t pretty. There was a great deal of profanity. A throwing of a pillow. And Kristen uttered plenty of words she shouldn’t have said. What turned into a tiff about a simple sock evolved into a full blown war in which accusations of not being a good father hit the air.

Long story short, OA slept on the couch and Kristen barely got any sleep at all. Remorse washed over her frame as she laid in bed at night without her spouse by her side. She had taken every ounce of stress and pressure that had been building in her body and unleashed it on an unsuspecting OA.

She wanted nothing more than to fix the mess she made. OA was already at work by the time she woke up. It was somewhat routine that he’d go to the office an hour early at least one day out of the week so that he wouldn’t have to worry about taking paperwork home for the weekend. That very thought embarrassed Kristen while also tugging on her heart strings. She had the nerve to question his fatherhood when he made such decisions in order to be a better husband and dad. She’d hoped she would still be up before he left, but the few hours of sleep she did get coincided with when he got ready for his day and eventually headed off to their shared workplace.

Kristen immediately dove into work after first dropping off the twins at school and getting settled into her workspace. She rolled her eyes at the large pile of files on her desk, but took a moment to take a deep breath. She definitely felt lighter after her outburst last night and her mind was clearer today. She made note of the goals she sought to accomplish for the day and went straight to it.

Around lunch time, she had made significant progress in her paperwork. With no active case right now, she didn’t have to run in and out of the office and could simply focus on the task at hand. She took a break with only one place in mind.

OA’s office door was slightly ajar before Kristen opened it further and closed it shut after entering. He did a double take, looking up from his computer. With his eyebrows peaked, he sat up some with pause in his demeanor. He wasn’t sure whether another fight between them was brewing or not. His shoulders relax as he looks into the eyes of his wife and registers the penance in them.

“I feel so stupid.” She began. “I didn’t mean to blow up at you like that, especially over a sock..” He refrains from chuckling in the midst of her apology. Honestly, he was pissed when he first went to sleep. By morning time, his indignation subsided when he realized her frustration originated from something deeper than dirty laundry. Before he left for work, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, hoping it’d subconsciously rouse her to be up front about the source of her true grievances.

“I’ve just been really stressed lately with work. I feel like I’m working my ass off with nothing to show for it. All I get is being handed more stuff and responsibility with no appreciation.” Kristen didn’t join the FBI to be praised for her efforts and deemed a hero. Still, it sucked not being recognized for all the hard work she was putting into her job lately. OA nodded, taking note of how he hadn’t exactly been the most appreciative partner either. It was never intentional. of course. He admired the strength, adaptiveness, and grace she displayed every single day in her roles as mother, wife, and agent. In his own busy life, he definitely could’ve taken a few extra seconds to say “thank you” more.

“Anyway, that doesn’t change the fact that I was out of line yesterday. Implying that you’re a bad father?? I don’t know how picking up your stuff even got to that point, but no. You’re an amazing dad to our girls and you make it clear everyday that they’re the most important thing.”

OA pushes his chair out some more and grabs Kristen’s hand once she’s within reach. Pulling her into his lap, he leans in for a kiss.

“Apology accepted.”

OA pulls back some from their embrace, but Kristen moves forward in sync with him. Their lips continue to meet in a heated caress. Her hands begin squeezing his shoulders and she makes up her mind then and there to show him just how “sorry” she was.

His hands reached down and cupped her breasts as her tongue entered his mouth. Their moans were simultaneous and they smiled into their kiss as a result. Her arms went from his shoulders to around his neck, pulling him closer so that there was no space between the two of them. She’d begun loosening his tie some right when…

“Agent Zidan, so glad you’re here today. I had something I wanted to talk about.”

A young analyst strides in without so much as a knock. OA’s Army Ranger reflexes kick in immediately and Kristen is tossed to the floor under his desk. The young man doesn’t notice a thing as he sits down in the seat before OA, without even being formally invited in.

OA cleared his throat and tightened his tie as the guy before him continued on without prompting.

“I just wanted to discuss my performance review. I was reviewing your notes earlier.” As ASAC, OA’s increased responsibilities included performance evaluations of those under his supervision. The man seated, Chad was his name, was a relatively new addition to the unit. He was an overenthusiastic character, something that was especially evident now.

OA arbored the strongest, fake smile he could as he listened to his subordinate go on and on about his notes concerning the evaluation. Under the desk, Kristen let out a silent sigh, hoping this guy didn’t plan on staying too long.

OA started multiple attempts to wrap the conversation up as quickly as possible, but it was like Chad had yet another point to bring up once the topic at hand was finished being discussed. He even suggested taking him out to lunch to discuss things further, but he declined on the basis of “not wanting to waste his time”. Kristen’s eyes roll at the comment. The dweeb didn’t even realize he was doing exactly that. Fifteen minutes had passed already and he showed no signs of leaving.

Part of her figured she deserved to be stuffed under her desk after her antics last night. Karma came back in a whisk and was slowly but surely causing a cramp to form in her back. She shifted slightly, looking for more comfort, when her husband’s hand discretely caressed her cheek. It was so slight and soft. Kristen leaned more into his blissful touch. You’d never know such a romantic gesture was taking place as the dunce above cracked jokes with his superior. A small smirk coats OA’s face. It wasn’t because of the unfunny joke, but Chad didn’t know that.

Kristen placed a small kiss on the back of his hand and he gave the slightest twitch. A swift, warning glare was sent her way by OA before his attention turned back to his conversation.

And that’s when the idea was sparked. If she was going to be stuffed down here, she was going to make this fun.

Her hand slyly slid up from his ankle all the way up to the zipper of his dress pants. She was slow and sultry as she carefully dismantled his belt and unfastened his pants. Her eyes never left his face and he continued to make quick glances between her and the dweeb. Kristen’s fingers danced in the middle of his boxer briefs. His leg flexed as a reaction but his face betrayed no signs of his squirming.

OA squeezed her hand in an effort to stop her, but she tickled his palm. Immediately, he moved his hand on top of the desk as he replied to whatever question Chad had asked. Kristen’s smile widens now that she knows she had her husband wrapped around her finger. Within seconds, she allows his member to spring free from its entrapment and now it was all of her fingers wrapped around him.

She shifted her position some to seek more comfort in preparation for what she had planned next. She continued stroking him in torturously slow movements. He cleared his throat in the midst of speaking when a lone finger swirls along the top of him. Her tongue replaces the finger, swishing around before she took more of him in her mouth. His speech never wavered in the slightest through all this, which only challenges her further.

When Kristen takes all of him in her mouth, OA slouches some and moves his hand from off the desk again. It reaches his thigh and he pinches his skin through his slacks. Still, he doesn’t flinch. When she hollows out her cheeks, he clears his throat again. This time, it’s noticeable to his guest.

“You feeling alright, boss man?”

“Yeah, just a little thirsty.” OA makes a show of grabbing the water on his desk and takes more than a few gulps. But then, he just continues on with his conversation like nothing was happening beneath.

“Oh, well you gotta stay hydrated! Gotta to stay healthy, y’know?”

They laugh at the unfunny remark and OA’s is just a little condescending but Chad doesn’t notice. He’s too busy continuing on, gabbing about the next topic. He’d made himself way too comfortable, crossing one leg over the other as he sat further into the chair.

Kristen froze out his annoying voice and continued on with her mission. Her fingers joined in on the fun as she put her tongue and throat to good use. OA lent a clandestine hand by brushing some of the strands from out her face that had fallen from her braid. She couldn’t tell but his breathing had become more labored at all the ecstasy he was experiencing. She just wanted him to lose his cool even if it was a second.

His hand fisted in her hair as she continued her masterful performance. A tear ran down her cheek the further she drove him down her throat. Pulling back, she swirled her tongue around the bulb of his dick. Her own pleasure was becoming hard to ignore throughout this escapade and her hands began to explore her own body.

The feeling of getting caught also aroused her and she fought back a moan as she grasped her breasts through her halfway unbuttoned blouse. Kristen was now hands free as she sucked on OA, using her hands to elicit self-pleasure.

Part of her however was simply unable to allow herself to focus on anything other than getting her husband to lose a bit of his composure. She tried deepthroating him once more, licking a stripe from his balls to the tip, and peppering light kisses along his thigh. None of it caused him to falter.

His voice remained even as he continued his conversation. His hips didn’t buck even in those moments of particular sensitivity.

When he yet again hits the back of her throat and she closes her lips around him, it becomes his undone.

It was both sexy and infuriating that he had climaxed without so much as a groan emitted. There were no changes to his face and the octave of his voice never adjusted. She swallowed his release with an eye roll, unsatisfied with her loss. She returned to her original position under the desk with a pout, waiting for the dweeb to finally make his exit.

She was nice enough to fasten his pants back but refused to smile when he shot her a short grin from above.

If she gave no fucks about her career, she’d stand up, unabashed and waiting to relish in the aghast expression of their ill-mannered colleague.

“Welp, I’d better be going back to work.” _Yeah, no shit, you cornball._

OA stood and buttoned his suit jacket before walking Chad to the door. When Kristen heard it shut and the lock turn, she finally emerged from the position that would surely leave her with neck cramps in the morning.

When OA turns, his eyes are more dazed than she saw from below and his eyes were wide in surprise.

“Kris, what the hell was that?”

A shy smile crept along her face as she realized just how offbeat her actions were.

“Don’t get me wrong, I really enjoyed that, but wow…” His hands were raised in a defensive stance as his mouth shaped into a wide grin. 

His eyes darkened and he stalked over to where Kristen was standing behind his desk. His hands snake behind her waist as their lips crash into one another. Her hands creep up to his neck as she leans into his embrace. Somehow, they shuffled so that Kristen was leaned against the desk.

“Mmm, I love you.” OA moans as his lips travel from her lips down to her neck. His kisses are soft and desperate. Kristen’s voice gets breathier as he leaves a peck on that sensitive spot that always spurts butterflies in her stomach. After picking her up and sitting her on his desk, his hands fumble to unzip her pants.

“Show me.”

He gives that cheeky smirk of his that sends Kristen’s heart into a flurry as he accepts the challenge.


End file.
